


【SD流花．迷你视频】你是我的（two）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场／涂鸦（制作：十甫） [8]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 流花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Series: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场／涂鸦（制作：十甫） [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431835
Collections: SD花+流．迷你视频／情境剧场／小剧场





	【SD流花．迷你视频】你是我的（two）

與其看著你的背影，不如直接走到你面前。讓你知道，你是我的！

  
十言甫語：用Power Director重新做了一個，果真不需花太多時間，同樣也不需太用腦。


End file.
